Girls Interrupted
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Rewrite of ending to latest Twisted episode-Danny Interrupted. Episode 1.18 DACEY STYLE


"I love ice cream." Whitney took another huge spoonful of chocolate mint ice cream from her bowl. She quickly gulped it down. "Oww. Brain freeze."

Lacey laughed slightly enjoying the lightness of how the atmosphere had turned. She was rather happy they got _the kiss_ conversation out of the way. She was even relieved that her confusion wasn't really confusion at all. Lacey wanted so badly to feel wanted that when Whitney gave her that, she enjoyed the attention. What she didn't really enjoy was the kiss. However, Whitney was like a breath of fresh air in her life at the moment. Lacey had lost all her past friend and Danny. Her mother and sister were almost nonexistent due to Clara's gymnastic meets keeping them away most of the time.

"You're little sister is a riot." Whitney spoke again after her headache eased. " When I was getting more ice cream, she chatted with me. She is so funny."

"Yeah." Lacey grinned. "Clara definitely is the comedian of the family."

"You're mom is gorgeous." Whitney shoved her spoon back into her bowl. "Seriously, your dad had to be gay to leave someone that hot."

"Stay way from my mom." Lacey teased as she took a small bite of ice cream.

"Funny." Whitney chuckled as she placed her empty bowl on the nightstand. "We really are going to be great friends, Lacey."

"I want that." Lacey took another sloppy slurp of her ice cream. "I'm sorry I was confused. I guess I wanted to feel a connection to get over Danny. I was rather desperate. Not only that but I wanted to understand my dad more."

Whitney pulled her legs under her getting more comfortable on Lacey's bed. "You're crazy about Danny. Aren't you?"

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she looked down into her bowl of melting ice cream. "I guess I'm obvious."

"A little." A small chuckle came out from Whitney's mouth as she exhaled. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with him if you care so much?"

Lacey stirred her ice cream as she leaned back against the headboard. She shrugged. "He lies a lot." Then she sighed out. "But mainly because he is in love with Jo. Jo has always been the one for him."

Whitney's eyes widened as she began to laugh. She clutched her stomach and laughed louder.

"How is that funny?"Lacey placed her bowl of ice cream beside of Whitney's empty bowl. "I'm glad my pain is causing you laughter."

Whitney tried to catch her breath before speaking. "Oh my gosh, Lacey. No way is Danny into basic Jo when he can have you."

"They have a connection and bond that has always been there." Lacey tried to explain. "I was always the third wheel."

"I remember them together when we were young. Their parents were friends. But I also remember Danny treated Jo like a pestering little sister. He once even told me she was like a yappy little puppy." Whitney chuckled again. "Danny is way too mature and out of Jo's league. He needs some serious challenge for him to keep him intrigued. I'm a lesbian but I can see Danny's draw. Jo is an easy fix. That is not love. That is convenience. If Danny wants Jo, which I don't understand, it is convenience and not love. I can't believe he told you that Jo is the one for him."

Lacey drew in her lips than popped them back out. "Danny didn't tell me. I told him. He doesn't deny it either."

"Let me get this straight, Danny never told you but you told him." Whitney rolled her eyes. "First of all, Danny seems like the type to know exactly what he wants. He doesn't have to be told that. He goes for his desires even if it means pushing his way into situations. It took less than one day of staying with them to see how charming and manipulative Danny is with his own mother. So if he wanted Jo's basic behind, he wouldn't need to be told that. He'd go for her no holds barred." Whitney stared at Lacey. "How did he get you?"

"I was dating a guy named Archie. Danny basically kept showing up where I was. He pushed his way into my life despite me saying to stay away. Basically..." Lacey smiled allowing her dimples to show on her face."...Danny went after me, no holds barred."

"Exactly." Whitney shook her head. "I said something about you and his break up in front of Karen. Mama Desai didn't like it at all. It was rather awkward. Danny looked hurt. I think you're not giving him enough credit for his feelings for you. I don't see Danny into Jo. It doesn't fit. Now about his lies."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lacey sighed. "I'm sorry but I want to change the subject. Please."

Whitney grinned mischievously. "I was never with a guy. For me, it has always been girls. I hated that at first. I wanted to fit in. It didn't work. I wasn't attracted to boys."

Lacey squirmed around as she sighed in an exasperated tone. "I tried to forget Danny. I did."

"Was he your first? Or I mean...have you?" Whitney smiled as she leaned back against the headboard with Lacey. It was kind of fun having a friend without having romantic interests attached. "You don't have to tell me. But if you want. because what is ice cream without Girl Talk."

"Yeah. Danny was my first and only." Lacey sighed out dreamily. "There were a lot close moments with my ex boyfriend Archie that I thought about it. But I never felt it was the right time."

"With Danny, you did?" Whitney grinned as she fiddled with the blanket. "I guess that was it. Right?"

"Oh my gosh, Whitney. I'm going to admit something to you." Lacey was the one smiling mischievously now. "With Archie, I put off his advances. He was a gentlemen through and through. So he never made me feel bad over it. But with Danny, I was all over that boy from the moment I broke up with Archie." Lacey blushed with embarrassment. "We almost had sex on a grave! His Aunt Tara's grave."

"Girl, you are so bad." Whitney's words came out in a sing song way. "More. Must have more to the Danny and Lacey story."

"Well, I stopped us. Of course." Lacey chuckled feeling her skin heat up thinking about it.

"OF course." Whitney laughed more loving this side of Lacey.

"But I broke up with Archie not even an hour later." Lacey wiggled around to face Whitney. "And I went straight to Danny's house. I told Danny that I broke up with Archie." Lacey bit her lip then shyly glanced down. "Danny and I had sex for the first time in his room that very night. I didn't even regret it. The fact is that I was Danny's first too."

"That night!" Whitney jumped up to her knees. "After you almost did it on a grave?"

"Oh yeah." Lacey bit her lip and kept it between her teeth. Then she added. "We did it on this very bed a couple nights later too."

Whitney jumped up. "Ew."

Lacey liked being silly with her new friend. "And on the white sofa in Danny's house. That was filmed though."

"What the h###?!" Whitney squealed then grabbed her mouth. "Filmed. You and Danny are kinky! And you were worried about kissing a girl."

"Not really. I mean Danny and I aren't really kinky." Lacey admitted loving the fact she shocked the wild child Whitney. "Some jerk at school filmed us without us knowing. It got passed around."

"What?" Whitney sat down. She touched Lacey's shoulder."That's awful, Lacey. I'm sorry."

"It was awful. Luckily, the angle of filming didn't show anything. It was obvious though that we were having sex by what it didn't show." Lacey became calm. "Mom never found out. Neither did Karen."

"It was a wonder that Danny didn't hurt someone." Whitney stated as she looked kindly at Lacey. "For hurting you."

"He's too worried about Jo to worry about me. Jo was all in love with Danny so..." Lacey breathed in deeply.

"You don't get it, Lacey." Whitney explained. "Jo is like his sister. That is all I see. Danny probably thinks you're so strong. You don't need him."

"But I do." Lacey's lip quivered slightly. "Just once, I want it to be me and not Jo."

As if on cue, the window to Lacey's room opened. Both girls screamed slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"My gosh! Desai." Whitney grabbed her heart. "Do you always sneak in Lacey's room?" She saw the look pass between Lacey and Danny. She held up her hand. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Maybe I should leave you two alone."

"No. You need to hear this too." Danny sat on Lacey's bed.

"What do you want, Danny?" Lacey crossed her arms over her chest.

"I confessed to killing my dad." Danny looked at Whitney, whose mouth had dropped open. "I couldn't let Jack take the blame. Mom had the lawyer get me out on bail. I had to see you."

"Wow." Whitney slid off the bed and sat on the air mattress. "This is ..."

"It was self defense." Lacey added quickly. "Are you okay?"

Danny shook his head yes. "I wanted you to know. I want you to have faith in me."

"Well, Jo will say she was there. It will be okay." Lacey sighed with relief.

"I didn't tell Chief Masterson that Jo was there. I didn't want her to be involved." Danny stated as he stared at Lacey.

"There it is again. Always Jo." Lacey started to stand up.

Danny pulled her back down. He pushed Lacey's body against the bed as he pressed his body on to hers. "Da#n it, Lace! This is ridiculous. I don't know where this notion came from. I protect all the people I care about and love." He held up his finger. "Stop. Yes, I love her. LIKE A FREAKIN' SISTER. Don't even think it. If I loved Jo like I do you, I'd have her. But I don't."

Lacey smiled broadly. She raked her hand through Danny's hair. "You love me?"

Danny leaned and kissed Lacey's nose. Then he placed his forehead against hers. "Yeah. I love you."

Lacey pulled Danny to her and kissed him hard. When they finally pulled apart, Danny glanced at Whitney. "You can leave us alone now."

Whitney giggled as she walked out. "I'm going to get more ice cream."

Danny looked into Lacey's eyes. "You don't see it do you?"

"See what." Lacey stared back at Danny.

"It's always been you, Lacey."


End file.
